


[Podfic] Ball Trimmer Derek Hale

by erica_schall, Jinxy, majoline



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Deceit, Disguise, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:14:34] | Collaborative Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays"><span class="u">drunktuesdays</span></a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/eeames"><span class="u">eeames</span></a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/llassah/pseuds/llassah"><span class="u">llassah</span></a>'s tumblr not!fic <a href="http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/95353116747/historical-au-ball-trimmer-derek-hale"><span class="u"><em><strong>Historical AU: Ball Trimmer Derek Hale</strong></em></span></a>.</p>
<p>Have you ever wanted a HISTORICAL AU where Stiles is a CROWN PRINCE while Derek is a SERVANT IN DISGUISE whose sole job is to attend to prince Stiles’s BALLS?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ball Trimmer Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Historical AU: Ball Trimmer Derek Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93899) by drunktuesdaze, eeames, llassah. 



Download from AudioFic Archive (ZIP file): [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/332015011901.zip) [13.7 MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/332015011902.zip) [7.7 MB]

Download from MediaFire (Direct Download for mobile): [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mi4fk8z0kk8yuk8/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Ball_Trimmer_Derek_Hale.mp3) [13.4 MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tuqkxh48b82bmrw/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Ball_Trimmer_Derek_Hale.m4b) [7.4 MB]

_Length: 00:14:34_

**Stream (Computer & Mobile friendly):**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to drunktuesdays for having a Transformative Works Policy for podfic, and to eeames and llassah for granting us permission to record this fic.
> 
> [From Jinxy:] Also, a big thank you to Erica and Margaret for doing this collab with me and waiting for me to finally put my big girl panties on and edit the damn thing. 
> 
> We hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
